Some home users of the Internet share their Internet data connection with audio services (e.g., telephone services) and video services (e.g., television or video-on-demand services). As a result, these audio/video services often have to compete for bandwidth at the customer premises with standard Internet traffic. This can lead to suboptimal quality of the audio/video services.